


The Hard Life of An Empath

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Angry Kissing, Empath, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fate: The Winx Saga, Fights, Happy Ending, Making Out, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: Bloom and Stella are fighting about Bloom losing Stella’s ring.Aisha, Terra, and Musa are spying on them when Musa starts to read their emotions.She immediately hates that she’s an empath.
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Fate: The Winx Saga), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 332





	The Hard Life of An Empath

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I made after watching Fate: The Winx Saga (which I am completely obsessed with).

“My mother is going to kill me for losing the ring! You have no idea what you’ve done!”

“You’re the one that gave the ring to me in the first place! And you knew what you were doing when you gave it to me!”

“They’re still fighting then?” Terra asked Aisha.

“They stop and then 20 minutes later Bloom looks at Stella and they’re at it again.” Aisha rolls her eyes.

“You guys try being an empath.” Musa snaps at them. 

“Right. Sorry.” Terra says as she looks sheepishly at Musa.

“Well I didn’t think you’d throw it in a sewer drain!”

“You know full well that I didn’t do that on purpose!” Bloom snaps as she takes a step closer to Stella. 

“Well what about you stealing my boyfriend?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not into Sky!”

  
“Enough times for you to stop lying about it!”

Musa’s eyes widen. “Guys.” Musa says to Terra and Aisha from where they’re spying on the two girls.

Terra and Aisha don’t hear Musa as they continue watching Stella and Bloom snap at each other. 

“Guys.” Musa repeats as she puts her hands on their shoulders.

  
“What?” Terra whispers to her.

“I think it’s time we go back to our rooms and stop watching.” Musa says as her eyes glow purple. She scrunches her eyes closed immediately after.

“Ya, we need to leave.” Musa repeats as she grabs both of their wrists and takes them into her and Terra’s room. 

“We might want to stay in here tonight.” Musa tells them as she puts her headphones on and starts playing music on the speakers.

“Why? What’s going on?” Aisha asks as she turns around and goes to open the door.

“Wait!” Musa hurriedly tells her as she stands and tries to stop her.

Aisha puts her hand on the doorknob and opens the door. 

“Oh my god!” Aisha yells as she slams the door shut.

“Sorry!” The girls hear Bloom say.

“What? What is it? Aisha? Musa?” Terra looks between both girls, wanting to know what’s going on.

“Uhm. I could sense an emotion that they were feeling and felt we shouldn’t be out there in case they decide on acting on it.” Musa attempts to tell Terra.

“What? I’m confu-“

“They’re making out.” Aisha tells Terra, not wanting to hear her blabbering. 

Terra’s eyes widen. “Oh.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want a second part!


End file.
